Engines such as, for example, two-stroke diesel engines are used in variety of applications. In some applications, it is desirable to equip the engines with common rail fuel injection systems, which may help reduce emissions. In such systems, a pump provides pressurized fuel to all fuel injectors of an engine using a common rail, which can be connected to each of the fuel injectors via respective fuel quills.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,907 to Dietrich et al. (“the '907 patent”) discloses a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine. The cylinder head includes a cylindrical recess, which accommodates a pressure tube. The '907 patent discloses that the pressure tube carries fuel from an injection pipe, connected to an injection pump, to a nozzle holder with a fuel injection nozzle (i.e., a fuel injector).
Although the '907 patent discloses that a cylindrical recess of a cylinder head can be used to facilitate the carriage of fuel from a pump through the cylinder head to an injector, certain disadvantages may persist. For example, in some applications, including the cylindrical recess in a cylinder head may undesirably restrict coolant flow through a water jacket of the cylinder head. Additionally, in some applications (e.g., retrofit applications), it may not be possible to cost effectively produce a cylinder head with the cylindrical recess.
The assemblies and engines of the present disclosure may help address the foregoing problems.